


Frozen Heart Melancholy

by Rhyet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Cryogenics, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Minor graphic details, Time Skips, Writing Prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyet/pseuds/Rhyet
Summary: When Alya receives news of her husband's car crash, a doctor claims to hold the key for what might just save his life. But how far is she willing to go in order to delay Death? Even if it means never seeing her beloved again?





	

“I am sorry, Ms. Lahiffe but we have some good and bad news. The good news is that we managed to save your husband... The bad news is that we couldn’t save his body.”

The doctor had urged me to sit down in his office to talk. Unlike the hospital’s sterile walls and floors, his room held more colour- yet very little. The four sides surrounding us were painted a dull ocean green, while the floor was layered with maroon carpeting. The overhead lamp and fan rotated ever so nauseatingly above us. Furniture was a bare minimum: a shelf, a filing cabinet, a portrait of the doctor’s degree and a computer atop a mahogany desk. I had expected the worse out of our meeting, but the words he used to begin were truly bizarre. Did I even hear that right, or was I hallucinating?

“I… I don’t understand what you’re saying, Doc…” My voice circled with unknown emotions. Joy. Grief. Worry. Most definitely confusion. “Does that mean … Nino’s alive?”

“Yes, and no.” He explained, sliding a hand through his combed, jet black hair, back and forth. “Your husband miraculously survived the crash. We did all that we could to keep him alive, and he managed to cling on. He’s conscious, but asleep.”

“The bad news is that although his mind is alive, his body is virtually dead. His lungs have failed to work, his heartbeat is weak and only getting weaker and as we speak. All his organs are beginning to decompose. Once that happens, his wounds will never heal and his brain will begin to shut down, ultimately killing him… And even if he does awake, his body is damaged to the point of uselessness. The metal from the crash has shattered every bone and torn every muscle. He can no longer use his own body.”

He glanced to see my eyes grow wide in horror. The image of Nino suffering from every cut and burn on his body scared me, all because some tanker chose to drink the night before, driving two hundred and forty on the freeway, and into my husband’s car.

I brought two hands to my face, shaking in denial. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Nino was only going to visit his parents for the weekend, telling them of the good news. They were finally getting a granddaughter. He was supposed to come back home last night, and we were supposed to binge-watch our favourite movies for the rest of our free time together and celebrate. He shouldn’t be dying right now, and I shouldn’t have to be in some doctor’s office, listening to how many injuries my husband received. My eyes began to sting. A certain dampness appeared around them as I fought back a lump forming in my throat. “Oh, Nino…”

“I am very sorry, Ms. Lahiffe,” he repeated in an attempt to console me.

I cried for what felt like hours, gripping my hair as I wept. It was just so unbelievable. Losing a best friend, a lover, husband and future father all in one day. Everything we built together crumbled in a moment’s passing. The promises of a house, a family, and visiting Italy and Morocco in the future were all gone. And I couldn’t fathom how much pain Nino must be in right now, slowly slipping from the thread of life. The doctor continued to watch me cry, offering an embrace and a cup of water until no tears were left to shed. Once the sobs turned to soft sniffles, he sat back in his chair and spoke to me. I was still dizzy from the numb feeling around my eyes. “Are you feeling better now, Ms. Lahiffe?” I nodded, face still buried under my palms. “That’s good. I know this is hard to accept, and right now your husband is close to the end… But there is a way to save his life.”

“There is?” Immediately I looked up to him, desperate to hear about what he had to offer. “Please, tell me! I would do anything to give Nino another chance.”

“Well…” he began, sounding eager despite the grimness of the situation. “There’s a Toronto medical institute that is researching on cryogenics. This is where the body would be frozen into unconsciousness, every cell put to sleep and unable to function. The body will not age, and will be thawed out once the medical field develops a cure for whatever illness a patient has. In Mr. Lahiffe’s case, either a brain transplant or using genetically-modified stem cells to regenerate his body. Both are not currently available but being worked on to become a reality.”

I kept listening to the doctor’s proposition. He stood up and reached for his filing cabinet, fishing out a piece of paper and handing it to me. It was a form of some kind.

“The reason why I called you here today is because of this: We would like to send your husband to Toronto. There, his condition would be tested while encased in the cryogenic chamber for a long time, possibly decades. The government is approving of this project and promises to fund all willing applicants. Yes, there may be the risk that he doesn’t live long enough to survive the development phase, but if he does then he’s guaranteed to live until we find a way to save his mind and body.”

“So you want me to sign this?”

“Yes. Are you willing to take the chance?”

My gaze went back to the paper, small lettering and even smaller in the fine print on the bottom. Most of the information needed was filled digitally, Nino’s name, age, condition already there. It took no time for me to take the pen and fill in the only vacant line, the signature to give consent. The doctor swept the paper off his table, satisfied. “Thank you for considering this opportunity. We’ll keep you updated on his application process.”

I placed a hand to my firm stomach, hoping that I wouldn’t regret the choice I made for Nino. I knew that by the time he would be healed, my own life would already be extinguished. Never would I be able to see him smile or kiss him good morning. But as I felt the child kick against me, I prayed that our future daughter would be fortunate enough to meet the man who was her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my first ML fanfic, this is actually a prompt from my English class lol. Tell me how you felt, what went well, what needs improvement and constructed criticism is always welcome!
> 
> And a big shoutout to tides-miraculous for proofreading this story for me and giving me the confidence to contribute to this awesome fandom. Thank you, Tides :)


End file.
